


Dear Moon, listen to my kept secrets.

by pseudorabbit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Firsts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, One Shot, PWP, Prideshipping, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: Hello shooting star, please fulfill my wish...Kaiba always believed himself to be quite the skeptical man - A being of science.He didn’t accept magic or any other similar gibberish as true - the whole bringing dead pharaoh back to his dimension be damned, that was...an exception- the society they lived in with their second genders was enough as it was, Kaiba didn't need any morenonsensein his life.That said, Seto always believed Atem was an alpha, like he, himself was.





	Dear Moon, listen to my kept secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> The individual obsessed with omegaverse finally wrote an abo of their own, yay!!
> 
> Timeline wise, this is kinda post canon, yes.
> 
> That being said, It turned out slightly different than what I first intended it to be, but I enjoyed writing every bit nonetheless. <3
> 
> Title and overall lyrics from the song Closer, by Oh My Girl - yall should totally listen to this track; it's ethereal - the mvs are also beautifully done (yes, if you haven't noticed by now, king enjoys kpop a whole lot).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, my first attempt at this lovely lovely au ~
> 
> (also, no I haven't watched dsod _yet_ , this is just me reaching **hard** and a bunch of hcs mixed up with some spoilers I catch up here and there by the pdsp tag)
> 
>  
> 
> King.
> 
> -

 

_One step closer - my heart,_

_One step closer to you._

_In the places we were always together, you’ve always been the brightest._

_I’m drawing a dream so I can see you; will we be able to meet again someday?_

_You’ve always been in that same place; you’ve always been my muse._

 

 

The hand that trembled with Kaiba's merely touch;

 

The feverish temperature the brunet could sense just passing by the other while they exchanged their decks before their fateful battle.

 

The eerie but not in any way unpleasant smell gnawing at his pores, calling him, tormenting him - _enticing_ him to keep going - he didn't know what was happening that day at all.

 

_It was almost like-_

 

No, but it was impossible, _right_?

 

When Atem came to him that night - to his very door and _demanded_ a duel - all feverish eyes and sweating limbs, Kaiba wasn't a man to refuse a game, to refuse the blond - but something about that whole particular scenario was feeling every bit....  _odd._

 

It was almost as they had reversed their roles.

 

It was getting harder and harder for the younger CEO to concentrate in cards and monsters and strategies and that goddamn _aroma_ -!  He couldn't put a finger on it, something was missing - something very important to them both was passing by their eyes very quickly - and, if they didn't pay the right attention it could cost more than just a victory.

 

Atem was dueling with everything he'd got, as usual. That pressing feeling in his gut and hardening in his pants were things he thought he was incapable of feeling ever again a long time ago – in any other given situation, he'd mistaken them erroneously as gratitude towards one Seto Kaiba - for saving him, for bringing him back to this realm again.

 

Back to his partner and his friends - in his own body, this time around.

 

However, he should've known better by now - it wasn't the first time he’d got aroused while playing duel monsters with someone he truly admired - and, if we were being completely sincere here, kind of lusted over as well - but he knew what the fever, the dizziness, the odd reek and, above it all, the slickness starting to descend his most intimate regions meant. And duel monsters wasn’t, for the first time in eons, the real answer for any of those.

 

Still, how does one confront the obstinate Seto Kaiba what **was** it they both needed (wanted) in regards to finally, _finally_ resolve that impasse of theirs?

 

Atem wasn't blind, he was pretty much certain of three things when he knocked down the almighty CEO's private chambers in the middle of the night with dueling as the prime distraction for his real proposal:

 

  1. The guy could be oblivious **as fuck** , but something he did feel as a response - he freaking _risked his own life_ to duel Atem several times in the afterlife ‘till, _finally_ , bringing the Pharaoh back to his own dimension;



 

  1. He was a freaking alpha, Atem could smell it and, lastly, and not less important;



 

  1. He was as hard as Atem at that very moment. The Pharaoh licked his lips - and was very pleased to notice one Seto Kaiba following the movement with hungry azure eyes.



 

Atem analyzed the cards at his hand and his overall possibilities - tonight, in both games, there were high probabilities the king of games would once again remain victorious.

 

 

*  *  *

 

Kaiba always believed himself to be quite the skeptical man - A being of science.

 

He didn’t accept magic or any other similar gibberish as true - the whole bringing dead pharaoh back to his dimension be damned, that was...  _an exception_ \- the society they lived in with their second genders was enough as it was, Kaiba didn't need any more **nonsense** in his life.

 

That said, Seto always believed Atem was an alpha, like he, himself was.

 

That didn't prevent the CEO to fall for the Pharaoh any less - however, he wasn't feeling confident on how to approach the subject yet, they being two dominant males and shit, so he didn't - he was more of an actions speak more than words type of man anyway, so he kinda hoped Atem understood he didn't just bring people from the dead just because he was filthy rich and abundantly generous.

 

Kaiba was fairly certain that his message came across if tonight's impromptu challenge was anything to go by.

 

He ended up losing anyway - stupid heat-induced hormones - but losing this fight didn't mean be beaten at the war - at least not tonight.

 

“So, Atem. You came - you’ve defeated me. Is this all you wanted?”

 

“K-Kaiba- I--!”

 

His scent was overpowering now, filling up the whole room - Kaiba didn't think he had that much in himself to keep in control for much longer - he had to make sure Atem wanted this - as much as the CEO did.

 

The aforementioned Pharaoh was short of breath now, his legs trembling tremendously at each step, until he stumbled into Seto's arms - the brunet saw his ruin right then. “Atem...  are you certain-” He couldn't finish. The implication was there for the former to catch. _Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?_

 

A pair of lilac eyes full of sincerity in spite of the lust-filled heat-induced cloud that covered them stared at Seto's deep, azure ones “Yes, Kaiba, I desire this. I desire **you** \- I walked all the way from my partner's house under this state solely beneath this purpose”

 

Kaiba's heart gave a little tug. He couldn't help but snicker, though. “You came straight to me solely to have heat-promoted sex? What about our duel, your little ass?”

 

“Could say that, yeah - the duel was... an ice-breaker...“

 

“What a sneaky little twat you are-” the CEO carried Atem like he weighted nothing more than a feather, bridal style. The Pharaoh's hands came immediately to the former's neck, his burning face hiding onto Seto's broad chest.

 

“I prefer the words...  brilliant strategist.” He cleverly replied.

 

“Of fucking course you do.”

 

When they got into Kaiba's room, the brunet deposited the shorter one with a delicacy quite strange for both still, Atem's rose cheeks and labored breath doing nothing to cease the CEO's nerves - he disposed of his huge cape, putting it away neatly folded in a chair nearby - which made the Pharaoh chuckle.

 

Seto's azure eyes turned to the latter when his hands shyly, but surely, started caressing their way up the brunet waist past his black shirt. Kaiba inhaled acutely - this was it, he was going to have sex with Atem - not only that, he was going to have sex with the boy of his dreams, the boy who, gods forgive, he almost gave up everything he had just to be able to see one last time.

 

_What a fucking fortunate little shit he was._

 

“Pardon me if this sounds rude, but,” at the breathy sound of a laugh, Kaiba frowned “I'm serious - you seem oddly in control for some omega in heat - I'm not doubting you it's just- I still can't believe... this is really happening.”

 

“I've been in suppressants for the time being - also, it's being a while - an awful long while, mind you, hundreds and all, since my last proper heat so forgive me if I'm not begging to be filled with your big alpha cock.” Atem tried to sound somewhat bothered but really, all he sounded was sarcastic – also mildly amused at Kaiba’s concerns.

 

“You-! You know I did not mean that-! Can't we just- Could we perhaps not discuss this now of all times? Listen, I'm beyond overjoyed you're not an alpha as myself, I'd still want you if you were, but I was still wondering about how we would make it work, we being...  _us_ , so can we please don't - **_don't._** “

 

Atem looked really surprised at that - and a tad embarrassed.

 

“Wow Kaiba I had no idea... But it baffles me how you couldn't sense - I mean me and my partner shared the same body over years and- We sort of are...  the same being...  after all.”

 

“I beg of you, do not choose these words, I don't want to even conjecture I'm fucking Mutou, that'd be-”

 

“Well, as I _said_ -”

 

“Yes- I heard what you said. Can we change topics now? We haven't even kissed and I'm not the omega here yet I'm kind of dying at this point”

 

Atem circled his arms around Seto's wide shoulders “Always the dramatic one, are you not?”

 

“You are familiar with my antics by now, Pharaoh.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am.” The blond smiled, surrendering completely to the other.

 

Kaiba better positioned himself on his knees, trying not to put much of his weight on the shorter - he brought their faces together with his hands on Atem's face - all the time giving the latter that last chance to back off, to walk away if he wanted to - it'd shatter Seto's heart, but he'd do that anyway. The Pharaoh never did, though - he arrived that night with one sole purpose, and he wouldn't leave without that purpose being fulfilled.

 

Finally, _finally_ their lips collided - despite all the urgency of the omega's heat, it was calm and gentle and full of sentiment - Seto never was one for words, so he vowed to show all the things he wouldn't dare get out of his mouth kissing 'em away instead. Atem was very much content with this proposition.

 

When lips opened to give allowance to tongues and teeth to crash, Kaiba heard a faint “Lay on me, Kaiba, I am not as fragile as you picture I am” - and when he complied, the eclipse began.

 

 

(Because if Atem was the sun that brought joy and light to Seto's life, Kaiba was the moon that shone in the Pharaoh’s night sky, brighter than anyone else.)

 

Clothes were rapidly discarded after that first clash – initially, it seemed impossible to Atem and Kaiba to detach from each other, the friction between their lower regions creating a delicious melody of breathy sounds and grunts and moans, until Atem pushed the CEO just so he could look at the latter's eyes for a bit. Kaiba's heart kind of stopped for all the wrong reasons.

 

“Atem...  Is everything - is everything ok?“

 

“More than ok - Just wanted to get rid of all this fabric between the two of us. Why? Is there anything-?”

 

Kaiba passed a hand through his brown, sweat-covered locks, feeling a bit anxious “No, everything is fine on my part. Just wanted to be positive we are on the same page here.”

 

“Rest assured if there's something you do that offends me, I'll let you be acquainted with it.” Kaiba swallowed and nodded. He felt so nervous he wanted to punch himself “Shall we continue?”  He nodded once again, not trusting his voice to speak.

 

_For fuck’s sake, Kaiba, it was just a boy!_

 

The boy you were pinning for years, confusing rivalry with passion, sacrificing almost everything for the dream of having this same boy by your side for the rest of your days....  still- It was **just. A. Boy.** _Gods_ -

 

By the end of the night he would just end up insane.

 

And then clothes were all off.

 

“May I ask you something? You’re not under any obligation to respond me if you don't feel comfortable to, though.”

 

“What is- What is it?“

 

“Perhaps, hum- Could this be the first time you-?“

 

Kaiba gulped. What if his sincere answer declassified him from doing anything further? Atem wouldn't laugh if he knew the truth, no, but _what if...._

 

“Kaiba-?” The lilac eyes were way too closer now, closer than ever before, closer than comfortable - they were side by side, respirations mingling, noses touching, occasional kissing and brief risqué touches before that awful question emerged.

 

Seto had to admit, he kind of admired the Pharaoh's self discipline - no wonder he walked alone that much until reaching out to him that night, he surely knew how to keep his heat at bay -  the CEO wasn't so sure he would have that self-control was his rut they were dealing with.

 

Defeated for the second time that night in a totally different game this time, the brunet mumbled something unintelligible.

 

“My apologies, I should not h-”

 

“YES I'M A VIRGIN I'M SURE THAT'S A VERY DELIGHTFUL THING FOR YOU TO HEAR!!” then he sat at the bed abruptly, back to the blond, downright frustrated with Atem, with himself, with this whole situation they were in - with his hard-on that refused to go away - stupid heat-inducing pheromones!

 

Atem cleared his throat, coming to seat beside the CEO - but not too close, afraid he might scare the latter “It's not a matter of bringing me joy or whatsoever. I'm questioning because you seemed so nervous and I - I came because it was my first heat in a while - and a really uncanny one, on top of that - it lacks the overall enthusiasm and hormone filled sentiment and, apart from the want right at the bottom of my gut and- well my self-lubrication process I'm feeling pretty... _fine_.”

 

He puffed, playing with one of his messy blonde locks, not daring to look Kaiba in the face “And it's not- it's not _supposed_ to be like this. Believe me when I say I am upset – I’ve sought to seduce you,” Atem chuckled at his own choice of words “I’ve wanted to make it special, I-- I want to captivate you, to enthrall you... I wish for you to look at me, _sexually_ , the same way you look at me when we duel” the look of pure shock on Kaiba's face transmitted a blush all over Atem's one “Huh, I've spoke excessively once more, did I not-”

 

The rough kiss that came as a reply was a surprise - though certainly not an unwelcomed one.

 

Kaiba yet again cradled the Pharaoh's head like it was his most treasured belonging, kissing him through while laying him down once more in his giant bed “I had no idea - you're always so in control - it pisses me off -  I’m sorry.” he apologized between kisses. Atem just brushed him off like it was nothing. Obviously they had a lot to work on still, however, now was not the moment for that - Atem circled Seto with both his legs and arms, pressing down for more friction - a slow, lust-filled moan right inside his mouth as a response “Kaiba... no more preambles - I want you inside – **_now_**.”

 

“As you - _ah_ \- As you wish - **_ah_** \- _my Pharaoh_.” He wouldn't last much at this rhythm anyways.

 

Seto kissed Atem's face slow and tenderly, while starting to push the first finger inside, using the omega’s juices as their makeshift lube. “Tell me if anything hurts any more than strictly necessary-“ 

 

“Will do”

 

He fingered the blonde slowly, but surely, seeking for the bundle of nerves that would make their encounter much more pleasurable - the heavy breathing thing had returned full force now. Atem just changed his position a little, whispering a “You can put another one in-” after a while.

 

“You sure-?”

 

“Uh, hum” 

 

Kaiba did as said, starting some scissoring motions, helping to stretch the omega to receive his groin.

 

“Kaiba-“

 

“Hum? What's it?”

 

“Kiss me-“

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. When positioning himself to get nearer to Atem's face, however, he lost his balance quite enough to change the angle of his fingers, finding what he was looking for. The Pharaoh cried.

 

“I got you - I got you baby - let me take you there“ at last locating the prostate, The CEO whispered sweet nothings between kisses and restless fingers - three by now - the Pharaoh utterly at his mercy, pre-come already dribbling from his dick like a mini fountain - his entrance wasn't any better itself, producing more and more fluids as the omega just surrendered to his alpha, his desperation ultimately meeting a little of his expectations with his lips wanting to lick, to bite, to mark every piece of Kaiba he found near and available while the latter abused his bundle of nerves ruthlessly.

 

Seto, in turn, felt quite proud of himself - for leaving the great Pharaoh at this state, even if there was heat involved and yet, even if his heat wasn't at full force still.

 

He kissed Atem’s temples affectionately while holding him like the most expensive gemstone. Atem was covered in pre-come, self-lubrication and sweat - and what a gorgeous sight he was.

 

“Kaiba - _ah_...  I think I’m well prepared-”

 

“Are you certain?  I don’t fancy hurting you-“

 

“Yes I’m certain– Ah – _Ah_ \--”

 

“Ok, let me just grab some-“

 

Atem's much smaller hand held Seto's pulse in foresight.

 

“Atem, what-“

 

The Pharaoh shook his head slightly “We will not require - I wish to be filled by you - If you're in accordance with this, of course.”

 

Kaiba took a big, profound gulp of air - mostly to impede his heart to stop beating and also to slow down himself to climaxing onto that very instant.

 

“I don’t think I follow-“

 

Atem in a very provoking manner rubbed his bottom slightly to the CEO's cock. Seto saw stars. “I suppose you do. Don't give me that panicked look, I am taking full responsibility on this - I'll handle all appropriate precautions tomorrow, by the crack of dawn. Now do as I said, I've been waiting for so long-“

 

Kaiba didn’t need to be told twice. Again.

 

He slowly removed his fingers one by one from Atem's entrance - the Pharaoh humming in dismal at the loss of contact - the former used the omega's lubrication  that was pooling around the Pharaoh’s thighs to coat his member, letting it be soaking wet before starting to positioning himself to his lover's opening. Atem sighed in relieved bliss.

 

Carefully, Seto guided his shaft through Atem's hole inch by inch, seeking for signs of any discomfort - fortunately he had prepared the latter well so the Pharaoh was stretched fine enough to receive him properly now. The CEO could already feel his knot beginning to form - he inhaled sharply, in a vain attempt to calm himself -  Atem's ragged puffs of air where right there on his neck - while the blond tried to adjust to Seto's full length.

 

Couple minutes passed ‘till the CEO finally was all the way in, pecking the whole extension of Atem's face - if to calm himself or the latter, Seto wouldn't be able to tell – the brunet knew Atem was ready when the voice he was so used to hear always a tone higher than his spoke in anything more than a murmur, breaking the silent walls they built around themselves onto that sacred moment “You are allowed to move, now.”

 

Seto wasn't anything if a good alpha.

 

He began with small thrusts - tiny waves of pleasure licking at the bottom of their stomachs, like the sea at their feet in a sunny day at the beach -  Kaiba wanted to take Atem there someday, Kaiba wanted to do all those corny, stupid couple-y stuff with Atem.

 

He hit that particular spot again. The Pharaoh craved his nails onto the brunet wide shoulders, trying uselessly to save himself from the unavoidable crash.

 

“Kaiba- _Faster--_ ”

 

“Your wish is my command, my Pharaoh.”

 

_“AH--!“_

 

Kaiba brought Atem by the waist, his thrusts never really stopping now; more often than not hitting the latter's sweet spot. He could hear that again, that strange, still oddly familiar mumble jumble of words and phrases he didn't want to know why, but deep down he **did** understand why most of Atem said made sense - that mixing of Egyptian and Japanese and some broken English in the mix with another ancient language Seto couldn't exactly pinpoint - but the Egyptian things, _oh  the Egyptian things_ made him blush and bring Atem even more closer, the closest possible, until they could fuse into another creature - a newer, stronger being.

 

He came into Atem's arms, his nose buried in the crook of the omega’s neck, where his scent was the most intense - he smelled like the sands of the desert and his skin burned like the blinding lights of the sun and Kaiba bit his lip to the point of bleeding - he wanted to mark him, then and there, but it wasn't the time - _not yet_ , they still had a lot to discuss about, to shape their relationship into, before taking a step they decidedly would do - just not today.

 

He kissed Atem's neck for the sentiment of it and felt the Pharaoh’s insides clenching around him - **hard** \- Atem felt the same; he had just climaxed with equivalent things in mind.

 

 

 

*     *     *

 

 

 

They were curled up now, cuddling all sweat and cum covered, waiting for Kaiba's knot to deflate while the aforementioned CEO messed even more with the ruin that Atem's hair had became after their whole endeavors - the taller of the two had his nose buried under the same muddled hair, denying fully to remove himself even for an inch from the great Pharaoh.

 

The latter just chuckled fondly, bringing, Seto's hand – the one who wasn’t glued to his hair - to his lips reverently. “Never took you for a cuddly monster-”

 

“My knot is still rapt inside you, ‘sides, it's nothing like we could do anything else on this position.” he feigned a nonchalance both knew he never quite felt.

 

“Sure- you felt amazing for a first time, I might add.”

 

“Oh, shush you.”

 

“I'm not teasing you just for the sake of it; you left me with a high impression, and I never took you for the curious type.”

 

“I wasn't. Until I realized what I felt for you wasn’t only friend rivalry...”

 

“Oh, I comprehend.”

 

“I really hope I could skip this conversation, unfortunately, you've got me immovable here- so I guess I’ve got no other alternatives...”

 

“What could I say- you’ve unlocked my trap card...”

 

“Ha, ha”

 

“In all seriousness now, I’m really glad for all you've done for me-“ Atem kissed the hand he was holding again ”I suppose I really am pretty fortunate.”

 

Kaiba sort of lost all his composure with that - he held the shorter even nearer to himself, inhaling his aroma deeply one less time before he felt his knot finally letting go of Atem.

 

Seto was caught off of guard when the Pharaoh jumped him, tiny fists covering his much bigger ones, above the CEO's head “My turn now” the smile the blond offered him was nothing but mischief.

 

“What do you mean-?“

 

“I’m pretty sentient, but aside that, I've got everything else a heat is supposed to have, Kaiba- and I've been primed for a second round for a while now...“ He whispered licking the taller one's earlobe for good measure, making Seto's whole body shiver - the brunet could feel the former's erection already poking him on the stomach - his own groin twitching at the stimuli.

 

“Eager, aren't we-?“

 

“You haven't seen nothing yet,“ Atem continued to pepper kisses and licks around the CEO's whole ear and neck area, while gyrating his buttocks coated in lube and Seto's previous come right above the latter's dick, making Kaiba losing the few composure he had left.

 

“You're a little devil, - _ah_ – you’re aware of the fact, right?

 

“I am - **_oh_** \- quite aware.” The Pharaoh was doing little patterns with his nails onto Kaiba's torso now, half moons who really brought out the brunet instincts - they went on their filthy game of friction for a little while, a few rough kisses and hair pulling here and there, ‘till Seto was ready to go again.

 

“Do I need to open you up a bit further or are we ok to proceed?“

 

“By all means - _ah_ \- be my guest-“

 

“I'll bring my dragon into play, then”

 

Atem light tapped him in the stomach. ”You're incorrigible-“

 

Seto's only response was touching the Pharaoh's nose with his own briefly, a warm smile was his counter-reply. He once again started to push himself delicately into Atem.

 

“I'm not a porcelain doll, I am fully capable of handling it a tad bit _harder_ , you know-”

 

“As you pleasure-”

 

By the middle of entering the other, Seto just sped up and entered all the way, hitting Atem's bundle of nerves with everything he'd got - the Pharaoh almost came on the spot.

 

_“H-Holy Rah--”_

 

“Do you fancy me to continue, as I could totally-“ he trusted forcefully once more as to prove a point, challenging.

 

“Hahh- _Ah--_ A moment- _please_ -“

 

“You look good when you beg for it.” while Kaiba's shit-eating grin kinda pissed Atem off, his delicate hand caressing the Pharaoh's face as the CEO waited for him to regain his breath meant things completely different from those coming out of his lips.

 

Atem inhaled deeply.

 

“Ok, I'm prepared to proceed-“

 

Kaiba's azure eyes and long fingers still caressing his face transmitted such words he wouldn't dare say with his lips; _'you sure?'_ Atem just nodded to the silent question. Seto nodded back - Then came to smooch him briefly.

 

Their unhurried pace quickly develop into frantic and desperate - Atem rode Kaiba like his life depended on it - and it kinda did -  the Pharaoh didn't feel like he owned the CEO a thing, but still, he was very appreciative he could spend the rest of his days alongside his new friends and family now - _alongside Kaiba himself_.

 

Though he wouldn't admit that to the obstinate CEO that easily.

 

In no time Atem was coming again, tightening hard on top of Seto, bringing the CEO with him - making the brunet shiver and shudder, his knot forming once again, his seed filling the shorter, completing him, uniting them - Seto embraced Atem closer and bit just a tad forcefully onto the Pharaoh's left shoulder while climaxing, just for the sensation of it, the blond almost felt like achieving orgasm a third time.

 

Then they finally descended from their highs - Atem quite literally, falling down onto Kaiba's chest “ _Oof_ \- Oh, wait, let me just-”

 

“Ah- no-! I mean... I would like to-“

 

“Do you want to stay like this?”

 

“ _Yes_... If it doesn’t bother you, I presume-“

 

“It's fine, Atem,” he shrugged “if it starts to get inconvenient I'll just let you know.”

 

“Oh, Fine. Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.” he kissed the tip of Atem's helpless mop of a hair.

 

“But you know-“

 

Kaiba was almost drowning in a quiet slumber when he heard the other calling him again minutes later, their bodies still connected “Hum, what is it?”

 

Atem lightly chuckled “Never crossed my mind you would be the muscular sort of guy. You’ve always been trapped inside that office of yours at all occasions...“ He caressed briefly what he could reach in that position of Seto's pecks and abs, the brunet shivered, his knot dribbling a bit of leftover cum inside of the blond “Wow, you surely rejoiced with that, did you not?

 

“Hush. Let me sleep - some of us got proper work to do in the morning “ he still grabbed Atem's butt in a kinda playful manner, a smirk in his tone “Of course I work out Atem, I got to stay in shape - I'm the face of this company, we are no fucking slacks.“

 

“Aren't you a suitable lad,“ he yawned ”I’ve got to equipper myself just as much- well, we’ll always have the next day ahead of us for these businesses-“

 

Kaiba tried to play that like it was nothing, saying one “Yeah, whatever, go to sleep Atem” but his body temperature rising and heart racing was the answer Atem needed. The Pharaoh smiled, his petite hand come resting right by the CEO's torso.

 

In a last drop of consciousness, Seto really hoped what he heard in Atem's voice vibrating in his chest was not part of a dream but something akin to his reality from now on “Yes Kaiba. I promise I won't walk away.”

 

 

_Closer, I’m closer...  
Hug me and take me to you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is one of my major kinks - even more when it comes to abo, I must add =u= ~
> 
> Also, pinning Kaiba is totally, totally **not** me projecting, ok? KTNXBYE


End file.
